


Piercings and Coffee

by wastelandofdreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, a tiny bit of angst, mainly focused on jesse and hanzo, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandofdreams/pseuds/wastelandofdreams
Summary: Just as the man finished his sentence, another figure appeared in the doorway. And when Jesse looked at him, he realized he’d never seen someone so beautiful before.‘’Ahem’’ the green haired man, Genji, said. ‘’Do you need help collecting your jaw off the ground?’’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is an AU where Jesse runs a coffe shop, while Genji and Hanzo are tattoo artists. I hope you enjoy!

The sun was just rising, sending it’s warm, golden rays on the mostly empty street, when Jesse noticed that someone finally bought the venue across the street from his coffee shop. He had just come back from a sick leave, and the place was already open. It had a large, black sign saying ‘’Hanamura Tattoo & Piercing’’, painted with pale cherry blossom petals. He wanted to take a closer look when he noticed someone move inside the place. He shrugged and checked the time. He had an hour until opening, so he decided to go say hi to the new owner.  
He walked up to the door and knocked. As he stood there for a second, he heard someone talk in Japanese on the other side. Soon after, the door was opened by a young, smiling man with radiant, green hair and a lot of piercings.  
‘’Howdy! I, uh, own the coffee shop across the street. This place has been standin’ empty for a while now, and I just wanted to say hi to the new owners.’’ Jesse said, never taking his cigar out of his mouth. ‘’Name’s Jesse McCree, by the way.’’  
The green haired man smiled widely and yelled something in Japanese.  
‘’It is a pleasure to meet you, Jesse. I am Genji Shimada, and own the place with my older brother Hanzo. He should come here in a second.’’  
Just as the man finished his sentence, another figure appeared in the doorway. And when Jesse looked at him, he realized he’d never seen someone so beautiful before.  
The man’s hair was tied up in a lose ponytail. He had a piercing in his right brow, his left nostril, and two below the corners of his mouth in his bottom lip. Both his ears were pierced with industrial earrings as well as many regular ones.  
‘’Ahem’’ the green haired man, Genji, said. ‘’Do you need help collecting your jaw off the ground?’’  
Jesse shook his head lightly. The other man nodded his head.  
‘’I am Hanzo Shimada. It is great to meet you.’’  
Oh sweet lord, that voice. So deep, so beautiful. So demanding yet had certain softness to it. And when they locked eyes, a shiver ran down Jesse’s spine, and he knew he was done for.  
His eyes. How could such a beautifully warm, chocolate brown eyes hold that much pride and determination? Jesse immidately knew there was more behind the cold, there was something else. Something softer, more…emotional.  
‘’Kay, so if ya need anythin’ I’m right across the street. Don’t hesitate to come by for a coffe sometime.’’ He said, tipped his hat and winked at Hanzo. The man fought to hold back a smile, and a slight pink shade creeped up to his cheeks. Genji look at his brother, than at Jesse, and then back at his brother. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Jesse turned away and walked to his shop, ready to open up for the day. The thought of Hanzo’s eyes never left his mind, and made him feel an oddly pleasant tinge in his stomach.  
By the time he had already set everything up in the café, Ashe walked in. She looked at him and whistled.  
‘’Well, well. Somebody’s in a good mood today’’ she noted, putting on her uniform. Jesse nodded and stubbed his cigar.  
‘’Yeah. Met the new guys who bought the venue’’ he said. He thought about telling her about Hanzo, but decided against it. “The seem like nice fellas.’’  
Ashe snorted and rolled her eyes, turning the sign in the door to ‘’open’’.  
Around noon, when the café was almost empty, the small bell above the door rang, signalizing a customer. Jesse looked up from a book that he was reading (one that he brought a few days earlier), and noticed the person’s green hair.  
‘’Genji! What can I get ya?’’ he greeted, a smile on his lips. The man rolled his eyes.  
‘’Something as dark and bitter as my brother’s soul’’ he said. Jesse raised his eyebrows in question, and the man chuckled. ‘’ I am just joking. I will have a caramel frappucino and a a latte with chocolate syrup.’’  
Jesse nodded and started preparing the drinks. Ashe eyed him curiously when he put them down in front of Genji and said,  
’On the house.’’ The green haired man smiled and slightly tilted his head, squinting a bit.  
’You would look good in earrings. My brother is the master of piercing, I believe that if you ask him nicely he will happily pierce them for you’’ he said with a wink. ‘’Thanks for the coffee.’’  
Jesse stood there, dumbfounded, as he felt heat rise up to his cheeks.  
‘’Well, he ain’t wrong. You would look good with earrings’’ Ashe said. ‘’I can’t believe ya already fell in love.’’  
Jesse immidately shook his head and looked at his coworker.  
‘’I didn’t – It’s not – I’m not –‘’ he struggled to find words to describe his feelings. He sighed deeply. “I just want to get to know him better, is all.’’  
Ashe laughed.  
‘’ Who, The green haired punk?”  
‘’No’’ Jesse scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. ‘’ His brother.’’  
~*~  
When Genji entered their workshop, it was weirdly quiet.  
‘’Hanzo?’’ he called out. Weird, muffled noises were what he got s a response. He entered the room where they worked and saw his brother staring at his reflection in the mirror, Tongue out, piercing equipment on the shelf next to him.  
‘’What are you doing?’’ Genji asked, and only got a ‘’what does it look like’’ glare.  
‘’I have decided to finally pierce my tongue. You knew I have been thinking about it for a while.’’ Hanzo said, still looking at himself. Genji rolled his eyes.  
‘’I am not blind, brother. I can see you did that, but why?’’ he asked. Hanzo finally turned to look at him and responded:  
‘’I just felt like it.’’  
Genji smirked when he noticed the tiniest hint of blush stain the other’s cheeks.  
‘’I bet you would love Jesse to-‘’ he didn’t even get to finish when Hanzo glared at his brother.  
‘’Now what makes you think that it has anything to do- ‘’ he started, but this time, it was Genji who interrupted him by erupting into a fit of laughter.  
‘’Brother, please. I know you better than anyone. Besides, I heard what you said after he left.’’ Genji smirked when Hanzo sighed and turned to the mirror again. The green haired man walked up to him and handed him the coffee.  
‘’It is really hot, so be careful or your tongue will get more swollen’’ he said, and looked around the room. ‘’I think I will go home a bit early. Will you be okay?’’ Genji asked, not expecting an answer. Hanzo nodded.  
‘’Alright then. Behave, and do not do anything foolish.’’ He said as if he was the older one. Sometimes he felt older, too.  
~*~  
That evening, Jesse left early, leaving the rest of the work to ash. When he exited the café, the moon had already started it’s journey along the deep blue sky embroidered with billions of silver stars illuminating the street in a soft, cool glow.  
He entered the workshop and was greeted by Hanzo sitting on a couch on the right of the room, sketching something in a notepad. Jesse cleared his throat and the man looked up. He was wearing tight jeans, ripped at the knees, with a small chain hung between two of his belt loops and a lose black tank top, showing the tattoo of two blue dragons on his left arm.  
Then Hanzo stood up, putting his sketchbook away. He walked to Jesse, not breaking eye contact.  
‘’Good evening, Jesse. May I help you?’’ he asked. Jesse gulped, glancing at the man’s lips as he spoke. He noticed a glimpse of dark metal on his tongue.  
‘’Is- is this- ‘’ he started. A tiny smirk curved Hanzo’s lips as he responded.  
‘’It is a brand new piercing, yes’’ he started. ‘’Perhaps you would like to see it? It looks better from up close.’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone special shows up in this chapter! sorry it's so short tho  
> Hope you'll enjoy <3

There was something different about his eyes. They weren’t as cold and emotionless as when they first met. And Jesse couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. He gulped and just looked into them, hoping to somehow break the barrier that Hanzo had built up.  
Jesse felt a shiver run down his spine as the other took a few steps away.  
‘’So’’ he started. ‘’How can I help you?’’  
Jesse shook his head, trying to get his heart to chill out a bit.  
‘’Oh, um, thought I might get your opinion on somethin’.’’ he started. Hanzo nodded as a sign for him to continue. ‘’Whaddya think: would I look good with earrings?’’  
Hanzo raised his eyebrows at first, but then he squinted, just like Genji earlier at the café. Jesse couldn’t help but chuckle.  
‘’Why are you laughing?’’ the man asked.  
‘’You ‘n your brother are really alike.’’ he explained.  
‘’I suppose we are, yes’’ Hanzo said, dropping his gaze for a second. He did that a lot. ‘’But about the earrings, I believe I have the perfect ones for you. Would you like to see them?’’  
Jesse nodded. Hanzo left the room, and he followed.  
Their workshop was amazing. Two black, leather chairs were standing in the middle next to some expensive looking equipment. The walls were covered with black wallpaper ornamented with Japanese dragons and cherry blossom trees.  
Hanzo took a black, wooden box from a shelf and started looking for something inside.  
‘’I gotta tell ya, this place is beautiful.’’ Jesse said after a few seconds of looking around.  
‘’Thank you. It took quite a while to set up, but I agree this place is extraordinary.’’  
And once again, Jesse spoke before thinking and as usual he immidately regretted his decision.  
‘’So what brings you two to the States?’’  
Hanzo instantly tensed up, pulling back his shoulders and clenching his jaw.  
‘’We… are not welcome in Japan anymore.’’ He responded, a hint of pain leaking through his voice. Jesse scratched the back of his neck.  
‘’Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, it ain’t my business-‘’ he started, but was cut off by Hanzo.  
‘’Do not worry. I just never talk about it with anyone, not even my own brother. It is too much of a painful memory for me.’’ He said, once again dropping his gaze to the floor. ‘’And still too fresh.’’  
Jesse looked at the man in front of him. When he first saw Hanzo, he knew he was hiding something behind the cold, composed exterior. He was hiding his pain. And in that moment Jesse swore to himself that he will help Hanzo. No matter what.  
‘’So, about these earrings ya were talkin’ about’’ Jesse said and Hanzo looked up, relief visible in his beautiful features. ‘’Show me what ya got.’’  
~*~  
At this time in the evening, there was no one in the café except for Ashe and Genji, who was resting his arms on the counter, drinking a frappucino and chatting away with Ashe.  
‘’My brother promised to make me a tattoo to match his. He truly is a great artist.’’ Genji said. Ashe smiled.  
‘’Ya must have a very special bond. Matchin’ tattoos are serious business.” She said, smiling lightly. The green haired man nodded, taking another sip of his drink.  
‘’Yes. He is a great brother. We have been through a lot together.’’  
The small bell in the door signalized someone entering the café. They both looked up at the same tme, and in that moment he knew he was done for.  
The woman had long, blond hair tied up in a ponytail. She had white turtleneck on, as well as fit black jeans. Her wide smile made tiny crinkles around her gorgeous ocean blue eyes.  
Laughter was what brought him back to reality.  
‘’This, my friend, is what we call love at first sight’’ he heard Ashe say. ‘’Genji, meet our most loyal customer. ‘’  
Genji walked up to her and bowed his head.  
‘’I am Genji. I just moved here a few days ago from Japan. And you?’’  
‘’I’m Angela Ziegler, but people around here call me Mercy. I moved here from Switzerland, but that was a long time ago. ‘’ She spoke fluent English, but with a hint of a thick accent.  
‘’Why Mercy?’’ he asked, tilting his head to the side.  
‘’I’m a doctor at the hospital a few blocks from here.’’ she answered.  
‘’The best doc in the whole city, you mean. She saved so many people, and…’’ Ashe went on to rant about the beautiful woman in front of him.  
Genji looked into her eyes. They were warm and soft, full of love. And hope woke up in him.  
Hope that one day some of that love will be for him.  
~*~  
Jesse was standing in front of the mirror, not being able to get enough of his new look. He now had two black, shiny diamond earrings.  
‘’Hanzo, they look amazing’’ he said, staring at his reflection. ‘’Thank you.’’  
‘’You are welcome. They look great on you.’’ The other responded.  
‘’Hey, do you also do tattoos?’’ Jesse asked, glancing at Hanzo’s arm. The man nodded.  
‘’So does Genji, but he is better with texts and portraits. I am better with drawing animals.’’ He explained. Jesse then turned to Hanzo, eyes wide with disbelief.  
‘’Ya made that one on your arm too?’’  
Hanzo nodded. ‘’Yes. And I promised Genji I would make him a dragon to match mine. You caught me sketching it earlier.’’  
Jesse whistled.  
‘’Wow. I gotta say, you got a helluva talent.’’ He said. Something fluttered inside his cheeks when he noticed the tiniest smile on the other’s face.  
‘’Who knows, maybe one day I’ll trust you enough to get me a tattoo.’’ Jesse added jokingly.  
‘’Maybe one day you will trust me enough to love me’’ Hanzo whispered, but not loud enough for the other to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when will I post the next chapter. I had a huge wave of inspiration today, so here you go <3 let me know what do you think in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will get to see a bit of Hanzo's and Genji's backstory.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The tiny cherry blossom petals from the large sakura nearby were swirling around them gracefully. The sky above them was dark, and silver moonlight was glistening in the samurai sword Hanzo held high above his head, ready to give the final blow.  
"I am begging you, brother. You do not have to do this."  
Genji was kneeling at his feet, with silent tears sliding down his cheeks.  
"You gave me no choice" Hanzo said in a trembling voice, his own vision going blurry. "You betrayed our father. You are a disgrace to our family."  
The other's gaze dropped to the ground. He wasn't going to fight back, and they both knew it.  
"Please, Hanzo. A real father would not ask his own son to kill his brother."  
Hanzo looked a way, again raising the blade a bit higher.  
"Do not make this harder for me, brother."  
Genji looked up, and smiled painfully. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, full of sadness and lost hope. He wiped a single tear that slid down his pale cheek.  
"I see I cannot change your mind. So be it, then. Kill me. But you are my brother and I love you" he said. He sounded so... broken. "Just know that I forgive you. Perhaps one day you too will see through our father's lies."  
And then, when Hanzo looked into Genji's eyes again, he saw the small child he once swore to protect. The brother he loved more than his own life.  
"When we were children, I promised you I would look after you and shield you from any harm" he said, letting go of his blade. It dropped to the ground with a soft clatter. "And now it is me who is harming you. I love you, brother. I will never let anyone hurt you, even if it costs my life. "  
Genji's eyes lit up with a flame of hope. Hanzo offered him a hand. The other took it and Hanzo pulled him up.  
"Can you walk on your  own?" he asked. Genji nodded.  
"Good. There is not much time until father's men go after us" he said, looking around. "We have to go before anyone sees us. I hope you know a place we can flee to."  
~*~  
Hanzo sighed as the painful memory replayed in his head. The guilt he felt since that moment never left him. The sun had just started to rise, painting the sky in light shades of pink and orange. The golden light was pouring into the workshop through the big windows. He sat on the leather couch in his usual pair of black, ripped jeans, finishing the sketch of the tattoo for Genji. It was a green, classic Japanese dragon "wrapped" around his arm, accented with golden-pink Sakura trees.  
By the time he finished, the Sun was already high up and the street was slowly waking up.  
Including Jesse's café.  
"Good morning, brother. How long have you been up?" Genji asked as he entered the workshop. They shared a flat just above it.  
"Good morning. I cannot tell, a few hours, I believe" Hanzo started, robbing his eyes tiredly. "I have finished your tattoo. Would you like me to do it today?"  
The younger one's eyes lit up as he nodded excitedly. "It will be my first tattoo." he stated.  
A small smile curved Hanzo's lips. He already had quite a few tattoos, including the one on his arm.  
Genji glanced outside the window, towards the café across the street. He smiled widely.  
"You know, I think I can handle a few customers. You should get a coffee" he said, winking suggestively. "Maybe you'll even get it for free."  
Hanzo rolled his eyes and got up.  
It was just as he was enetring the cafe when he realised he forgot to put a shirt on.  
~*~  
Jesse looked up at the sound of the doorbell, and at this hour he was so not ready for what saw.  
It was Hanzo who entered the café.  
Shirtless.  
Ashe chukled as she elbowed him in the ribs. When he walked up to the counter, Jesse was speechless.  His eyes wandered around those muscled arms flexing with every move, and the toned six pack on his stomach, and down below the belt of his jeans-  
"My eyes are up here, Cowboy."  
Jesse looked up at these words as a mad blush rose to his cheeks.  
"Sorry, uh-" it took every once of Jesse's willpower to keep his eyes locked with Hanzo. "So, what can I get you?"  
"A large latte with a lot of chocolate syrup."  
Jesse nodded and told Ashe to make the order. She rolled her eyes, saying something about owing her one, but started preparing the drink nontheless.  
"Actually, I was about to go on a break, so maybe-"he gulped as the other tilted his head.  
"Maybe you'd like to have a coffee with me?"  
The look Hanzo gave him was very soft, but his expression remained indifferent.  
"I would love to."  
~*~  
Genji was just finishing up a small tattoo of a feather on a woman's forearm when he heard the front door open.  
When he was done, he led the customer to the cash register to pay. He expected to see another underage kid asking about piercings or a regular customer. He did not expect, however, to see doctor Angela Ziegler.  
" Good morning, Angela. How can I help you?" Genji asked with a smile when the other woman left. The doctor smiled.  
"Hello, Genji. I was thinking about a small tattoo on my arm. What do you think?"  
Genji squinted and tilted his head.  
"Hm. A tattoo would look quite nice on you, that's true. Do you have anything in mind?"  
Angela laughed.  
"I do, actually. A small 'heroes never die' written on a Red Cross symbol. " she said, smiling widely. Genji nodded and pulled out his sketchook, starting to doodle something.  
"What colors do you prefer?" he asked.  
Angela thought for a second before answering.  
"Red and white, like the Swiss flag, and black."  
Genji nodded and smiled.  
"Okay. I will finish the sketch in a second, and you will have to tell me what should I change. Have a seat on the couch, and I will be right back."  
Angela smiled as Genji disappeared into the other room. She shook her head as her smile got wider.  
"This is the craziest decision of my life."  
~*~  
They sat in the corner of the now quiet café. It wasn't an uncomfortable type of silence. It was nice to have a peaceful moment after the busiest hours of the day.  
Jesse looked down at his coffee, and he suddenly noticed how close their hands were. He looked up at the other man, silently admiring him.  
Hanzo was looking out at the mostly empty street, wearing a lost in thought expression. His eyes were focused on one point outside the window, unmoving. He was beautiful like this. So peacuful, as if all of his worries had washed away.  
And Jesse couldn't help it. He slowly reached his hand a bit further and brushed their fingers together.  
Hanzo's eyes widened in shock as he was brought back to reality and stared at McCree, but he didn't pull away.  
Instead let go of his cup and intertwind their fingers, his expression turning to a defeated one. Jesse felt his heart hammering in his chest, threatening to beat out of it any second. He brought Jesse's palm to his mouth and placed a soft kiss to his knuckles.  
And then, he smiled for the first time since Jesse met him. It was a painful smile, and Hanzo's eyes started glistening with tears.  
"You are such a gorgeous and nice man, Jesse. You would not be interested in me do that if you knew who I am" he said, sadness leaking through his voice. "Or what I did."  
"Well too bad" Jesse started, squeezing the other's hand reassuringly. " 'Cause I sure would be no matter what."  
And in that moment, every barrier that had ever been present in Hanzo' s beautiful eyes, shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what do you think in the comments! Thank you all so much for your kudos and bookmarks, I am truly honirred that you like my writing <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the rating and add a warning because of this chapter lol. The tiny bit of angst I mentioned comes here, so... you know.  
> Otherwise, enjoy <3

It had been past nightfall when Jesse arrived at the rooftop. He saw Hanzo sitting on the ledge of the apartment building, his legs hanging down the wall. A light, chilly breeze was leaving goosebumps on the naked skin of the other’s arms. Occasionally, a roar of the engine of a passing car could be heard, but other than that, it was quiet. A deep sigh escaped Hanzo’s lips as he looked up, tightening his grip on the arrow he was holding. Billions of stars were gazing down on him, glistening in the deep blue sky. The cold, silver moonlight was the only thing illuminating the roof. 

‘’This your favorite place to visit after work, huh?’’ He asked. Hanzo nodded, absent- mindedly stroking the fletching. ‘’ ’s nice, I gotta give ya that.’’ 

Jesse’s boots clinked against the cold, tiled floor as he walked up to Hanzo, before plopping down next to him. He looked at the Japanese man, and caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were burning with cold hatred that didn't fit their warm shade.  
‘’You will hate me for what I tell you. I am sure.’’

‘’Let me be the judge of that, will ya?’’ Hanzo didn’t respond. Instead, he just handed Jesse the arrow he had been holding. It’s tip looked like two joined triangles. It was made of black steel. Just looking at it made a shiver run down Jesse’s spine. Hanzo took another shaky breath, and started to tell his story.

‘’This is a special kind of an arrow that can only be used with my bow. It is the last one I have left now, but I used to have many. I never paid much attention to them as I was sending one after another through peoples skulls, knowing there were more arrows at home. Just as I never paid attention to all the innocent lives I had taken in the name of my family. In the name of Yakuza.’’ 

Jesse’s eyes widened in shock. Hanzo was the heir of the biggest mafia in Japan?  
His heartbeat accelerated, and a lump formed in his throat. 

‘’Both me and Genji were trained to become master assassins soon as we could walk on our own. I got that bow, and he got a special Samurai sword on the day of our sixteen birthday. Father had high hopes for the both of us, believing we would someday take his place, and always promised us great things. I was raised to think that greatness was bathing in blood. It was not of any importance whose blood was it. The more of it you spilled, the greater you became. And so, after some time we started going on some sort of sick missions together to slaughter innocent people and report back to our father, who would always smile and nod, and say that he is proud.  
And one day in the winter, when I was 25, we were sent to kill a family living in the suburban area of Hanamura, Genji had to kill a child. She was no older than seven years old, and had just witnessed her parents get torn to bloody shreds. He stood in front of her, ready to slit her throat, but he hesitated. I was quick put an arrow through the child’s head, and looked with satisfaction as her blood sprayed all over the walls. In that moment Genji knew this was not the way to live. He wanted to run away quietly, without causing any trouble. When father found out about his plans, he sent me to kill him. He said that only then will I prove that I am worthy of the Shimada name. How much of a fool I was for ever believing a word he said?  
I was ready to do it. I told myself that what Genji did was a dishonor to our family, that he was a disgrace that I needed to get rid of. He was kneeling at my feet, defeated, broken andbleeding, when I realized I could not do it. When I first held him in my arms after he was born I swore to never let anyone hurt him. How could I ever talk about honor when I did not keep my promise?  
We ran away together that night, leaving our life behind. Leaving all I ever knew and believed in behind.’’

‘’I was born and raised to become an emotionless killing machine. I should have done something earlier. I should not have killed that child, or hurt my brother. And the worst part is that Genji forgave me. I do not deserve forgiveness. I do not deserve anything. I am a monster.’’

Jesse blinked away the tears welling up in his eyes. How could Hanzo say that? It wasn’t his fault, he never knew anything outside of what his family had taught him. He may have done a lot of terrible things, but he said it himself – he left that life behind. He was not a monster.

Jesse wanted to say something, anything to comfort the other, but no words came out. His voice got caught in his throat, leaving him speechless. Hanzo looked at him. And Jesse wanted to scream when he saw all the sadness and pain in his eyes.

‘’I am sorry I told you all that. You are the best person I have ever met in my life. And I really care about you’’ He gently slid the arrow out of Jesse’s hands and placed soft kisses to both of his palms. ‘’But you must hate me, now that you know who – what I really am. I do not blame you.’’

‘’Hanzo, I-‘’

The other stood up and walked towards the fire exit, wiping the tears away with his hand. Jesse wanted to hug him and hold him close, but his muscles decided not to obey him. 

And in that moment Jesse realized that the hatred he saw in his georgeus eyes Hanzo had for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this supposed to be more canon compliant buuut I unleashed my inner artist and went with what my heart was telling me to write.  
> The next chapter will probably focus on Genji and Mercy, and boi do I have a lot of plans for this fanfic. I just hope you like is as much as I do! Let me know in the comments!  
> Also, thank you so much for the kudos, comments and bookmarks - I'm honored that you like my work and take the time to tell me that. I love and appreciate you all <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have written so far, and boi am I in love with these two!   
> I hope you enjoy <3

When Genji entered the café, Angela knew something was very wrong. His arms were slumped, his head down and his green hair messy. The warm smile was gone from his lips.

When Ashe saw him, she immidately started to make his favorite coffee for him. Angela got up from her seat and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He smiled sadly.

‘’Is your tattoo healing okay?’’ he asked, glancing at her shoulder. She nodded.

‘’My tattooed fine, Genji. But you don’t seem okay. What’s wrong?’’ she asked. He exhaled deeply.

‘’My brother. We had a difficult past, and he-‘’ he sighed. ‘’For the longest time, he could not forgive himself. I would wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of his screams as nightmares played in his mind. He is – was better when we moved to the United States. But just as he started to finally forgive himself, yesterday he talked to McCree.’’

‘’And what happened?’’ Angela asked. Genji looked up at her, tears glistening in her eyes.

‘’He broke down in my arms and cried for hours. And when he finally calmed down, he started talking to me in Japanese. He hates this language, you do not understand how much pain he must have felt – ‘’ he stopped for a second to wipe a tear sliding down his cheek. ‘’I have not seen him so broken for a long time.’’

Ashe started tapping her nails against the counter. She looked up at Genji with a sad smile.

‘’Lemme tell ya, this morning when Jesse called to say he ain’t comin’ to work, he sounded like he’d been cryin’ all night. I think he just blames himself for somethin’. Nowwe just gotta get ‘em lovebirds to talk.’’

Genji laughed, and a smile appeared on his face again.

Angela smirked and looked at Ashe, who nodded understandingly.

‘’You go and occupy your brother for at least a few hours. I’ll call you when we will be ready.’’ She said and Genji tilted his head, smiling lightly.

‘’I do not recall giving you my number.’’

Angela smiled and winked.

‘’Now I have an excuse to ask for it.’’

Genji laughed and scribbled it down on a piece of paper he took from Ashe.

‘’Thank you, ladies’’ he said, bowing his head. ‘’For everything.’’

Angela nodded and Ashe tipped her nonexistent hat. He then turned on his heel and left the café, leaving them to take care of the rest.  
~*~  
When Genji entered the workshop again, he was surprised to see Hanzo in front of the mirror. The sides of his head were shaved really short, and his head was pulled up in a small bun.

‘’Brother. Is getting piercings your weird coping mechanism?’’ he asked when he realized what the other was doing.

‘’Of sorts.’’ he answered. ‘’I think it looks good.’’

The younger nodded, looking at the two small, silver balls sticking out of each side of the bridge of Hanzo’s nose.

‘’I was thinking, maybe you would like to finally have my first tattoo done tonight?’’

A spark awoke in the older one’s eyes. 

‘’I would love to. Have a seat and relax, because this is going to hurt. Oh, and take your shirt off.’’

Genji did as he was asked, dropping his t-shirt to the floor as he sat down in the special chair, and even closed his eyes. He felt something cold and sticky wrap around his entire arm as well as part of his torso. After a few seconds he felt it being taken away.

‘’I hope you trust me.’’

‘’Why would I not?’’ Genji responded, and he could practically feel the small smile on his older brothers face. Suddenly loud buzzing broke the silence, and Hanzo dipped into his arm to make the outlines of the tattoo.

After almost two hours, the buzzing stopped. Hanzo wiped his arm and said,

‘’The outlines are done. Would you like to see it, or should I proceed with the colors?’’  
Genji gritted his teeth.

‘’Go on with the colors. And you were right – this hurts like a bitch.’’ He responded. Hanzo laughed as the buzzing started once again. 

Genji opened his eyes wide at the sound of that.

‘’I cannot remember the last time I heard you laugh’’ he said. ‘’What is it?’’

Hanzo shook his head lightly.

‘’You sounded like the cowboy. I wish I- ‘’ he sighed, once again wiping his arm with a paper towel. ‘’I really want to hear his voice again.’’

Genji laughed.

‘’You have not heard him for a day, brother. You really must be in love.’’

Hanzo rolled his eyes. 

‘’Perhaps I am.’’

~*~

When the doorbell started ringing frantically, he knew it had to be Ashe. He groaned as he got out of his messy bed and slogged over to the door. The doorbell fell silent once he opened it.

‘’Whaddya want? ‘ m kinda busy here’’ he said to Ashe. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. Once inside she angrily walked to his bedroom and opened his closet. 

‘’Get your ass in gear. You have an hour to make yerself look human. ‘m not gonna wait any longer.’’ She said. 

‘’But Ashe, where – ‘’ he was cut off by her ‘I’ll meet ya downstairs’’ followed by the sound of door slamming. 

He sighed and put on his trousers and a red hoodie. He then slid on his favorite belt with a big, golden buckle labeled ‘’BAMF’’. It always made him feel more confident. When he was trying to get a hold of his hair, he glanced at his earrings. The black diamonds were glistening in the artificial light. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he adjusted his cowboy hat and left, just as honking started to come from downstairs.

~*~

When Angela finally called Genji, he was admiring the work of his brother in the mirror. 

‘’Hanzo, this is amazing!’’ he shouted excitedly, hugging his brother tightly. The elder returned the embrace. 

‘’I am glad you like it.’’ They stood in front of the mirror, looking at their matching tattoos. Then, Genji’s phone rang. 

‘’Everything’s set up. Ashe and Jesse are on their way.’’ Angela said. He thanked her, assured he’ll be there soon and hung up.

‘’Who was that?’’ Hanzo asked. Genji already had an excuse ready.

‘’It was doctor Angela, she said her tattoo is not healing properly. Can you come with me to see if everything is okay?’’ 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, but agreed. He threw on a tight, black and white Guns’ n ’Roses t-shirt Genji bought him for his birthday. He smiled at the sentiment.

‘’I did not realize you kept it.’’

‘’Of course I kept it. It it one of my favorite shirts.’’ The older one said, ruffling Ganji’s hair playfully. He laughed; Hanzo used to do that a lot when they were younger. He’d ruffle his younger brother’s hair every chance he got, and Genji would always shove him away angrily and say not to treat him like a child. Now, though, it felt nice. Espeially after years of Hanzo being to afraid to as much as touch him in fear of hurting him.

They left the workshop and Genji texted Angela to let her know they were coming. 

‘’Do you even know where does that doctor of yours live?’’ Hanzo asked, tucking his hands deep into the pockets of his tight trousers. Genji nodded. The other simply shrugged, and remained silent for the rest of their walk.

When they finally arrived in the park, Hanzo’s eyes widened in surprise. 

‘’Genji what- ‘’ he started, but the other only waved and said ‘’Tell me how it went’’ before disappearing somewhere. 

~*~

Hanzo sighed and looked around. The sun had just started setting, painting the teal sky in orange and light pink. The park was mostly quiet, apart from a distant flow of water. Even cars couldn’t be heard here.

Then, he heard clinking of boots on the concrete. He immidately recognized these footsteps. 

‘’Jesse. It is nice to see you again.’’ He said. The younger man walked up to him, his half-burned cigar hanging from his wet, pink and oh, so kissable lips-

Hanzo tore his gaze away from them and looked at the sunset in front of him.

‘’Nice to see ya too, sugar.’’

His eyes widened then. He turned to face Jesse, who’s face was only inches away from his. 

‘’N-no one has ever called me that before’’ he stammered as he felt a blush creep up to his cheeks. ‘’Jesse, I am so sorry-‘’

The man placed his fingers on Hanzo’s lips in order to silence him. 

‘’Don’t apologize for telling me your story, sweetheart. I shoulda said somethin’ before letting you go, but at least I gotta chance to sat somethin’ now’’ he started, taking a long drag from his cigar. ‘’I want you to know that I don’t hate ya. Hell, I think you’re the best man I’ve ever met. What you did wasn’t your fault. Ya didn’t know any better, you were raised to believe all that. It doesn’t make you a monster.’’

Hanzo closed his eyes as he felt a tear sliding down his cheek. Jesse wiped it with his thumb. 

‘’Please, darlin’. Let me help you.’’

And in that moment, Hanzo stopped controlling his actions. He collapsed into Jesse’s chest and started crying, clinging to the back of his shirt. The man hugged him tightly and started whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

The sky turned dark above them, and stars were now looking down on them. Jesse looked down at Hanzo. His face was tear-stained, and his eyes were red and puffy.

‘’I am sorry, I-‘’ he started saying, but Jesse cupped his cheek, which stunned him into silence.

‘’Just shut up and kiss me already, will ya?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will have no more than ten chapters, but I'm not sure. The next chapter will be up soon, and I promise it's gonna get fluffier with each chapter!  
> Again, let me know what did you think in the comments, and I appreciate all of the bookmarks and kudos! you guys are the best <3  
> Happy Holidays, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot write smut for shit, but I tried my best to give you some steamy action in this chapter. I hope it was okay <3

Hanzo woke up to golden sunlight streaming in through the curtains. He slowly opened his eyes, blinded by the brightness. He slowly blinked away his sleepiness.

 

He wasn’t in his room. He looked around, taking in his surroundings as the events from the previous evening came back to him. Hanzo felt heart speed up as a smile formed on his lips.

 

He felt the warmth of  Jesse’s breath on the back of his neck, the other’s arm wrapped around him tightly. He felt butterflies coming to life somewhere in the pit of his stomach when he cuddled closer to the cowboy.  Jesse stirred a bit, waking up as well to press soft kisses on Hanzo’s shoulder.

 

‘’Mornin’, sugar’’ he mumbled sleepily. Hanzo chuckled. ‘’Ya sleep well?’’

 

‘’Better than I have in a long time’’ he answered, a deep sigh escaping his mouth. ‘’This is the first night I did not have nightmares.’’

 

Jesse rolled over and was now on top of Hanzo, leaving kisses along his jaw and then neck.  Hanzo threw his head back to give him better access. He could feel the cowboy smiling when he sucked at the skin on his shoulder blade. Hanzo felt heat flush to his cheeks as he bit his lip to prevent any sounds threatening to leave his lips. But he couldn’t stop himself when Jesse bit down on that spot and he moaned, tangling his fingers in the cowboy’s hair.

 

‘’Wow’’ Jesse huffed, leaving dark marks all the way up to his neck. ‘’You sound lovely.’’

 

Hanzo couldn’t bring himself to speak, he just kept making these soft sounds.

 

‘’Jesse’’ he finally huffed, followed by a moan. ‘’I – I have to go to work today.’’

 

‘’Mhm. That’ll just let ‘em know you’re spoken for.’’

 

‘’Am I?’’ Hanzo asked. Jesse looked up, panic replacing the fondness in his eyes.

 

‘’I- Well, I thought- ‘’ the cowboy struggled to find the right words. Hanzo sat up, positioning Jesse in his lap.

 

‘’Are you sure you want this? You never know when will my past catch up with me. It’s only a matter of time before my father’s people track us down. ‘’ he whispered. Jesse smiled, and his eyes softened.

 

‘’I want it more than anything. I know what I’m doin’, sugar. Don’t ya worry about me. ‘’ he reassured, pressing a  chaste kiss to Hanzo’s lips. The archer placed his hands on the cowboys hips, who cupped his cheeks. The kiss was slow, long and meaningful.

 

It was perfect.

 

They broke away, panting, a small streak of saliva gleaming between their mouths.

 

‘’We should get going.’’ Hanzo whispered. Jesse nodded.

 

‘’Will I see ya at the café today?’’ he asked.

 

‘’Of course you will, darling. ‘’

 

~*~

 

Genji was sitting at the sofa in their workshop. He kept staring at the professional bandaging on his arm. He smiled, taking a train down the memory lane.

 

His mind went back to _that_ night, when after a few hours of running they found a hideout. Luckily, Hanzo found a first aid kit and immidately started tending to Genji, who lost so much blood he could barely stay awake.  His older brother was very quick and precise when stitching his deepest wounds, and very gentle and careful  when bandaging them.

 

He didn’t remember much from that night. His next memory was waking up to a teary-eyed Hanzo saying he thought he’d lost him. Genji smiled weakly and tried to reassure his brother by putting his hand on his arm, but his hands were too sore for that. The older one just laughed humorlessly and told him to rest.

 

Then, he remembered standing on a secluded beach, full of debris and trash. It was a few weeks after they left Hanamura, and Genji  got a lot better. They were waiting for a mercenary who owned a ship to get them to South Korea. The sun had been rising slowly, painting the sky in oranges and pinks and bathing them in golden, warm sunlight. He was listening to the soft crashing of waves with his eyes closed, basking in the warmth, when he felt the other’s hand on his shoulder.

 

‘’Genji, I do not know how can you trust me after what I have done to you.’’ He whispered. ‘’I will understand if-‘’

 

‘’Don’t you dare finish that sentence’’ he said, not angry, but sad. ‘’You are my brother, Hanzo. I am not leaving you, I know our father will try to hunt us both down. And I know he will not stop until he catches us, and I will not let you face all of that alone.’’

 

Hanzo took a shaky breath as a cool breeze began to blow.

 

‘’I love you, Genji.‘’ he said after a short while of silence. The younger one looked at him, eyes wide. He’s never said that to him before, to anyone. He then smiled softly, and hugged Hanzo tightly. He returned the embrace as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

 

‘’I love you too, brother.’’ He whispered. They remained like this until their ride arrived.

 

He was snapped out of his thought by no one else than his brother entering the shop, grinning like a kid in a candy store. He was about to ask what got him smiling when he noticed the darkening bite marks on his neck. He laughed.

 

‘’I see our plan worked better than we thought’’ he said when he finally collected himself. Hanzo rolled his eyes playfully, mumbling a weak ‘shut up’. ‘’Can you look at my tattoo, see if it is healing okay?’’

 

Hanzo nodded, and Genji followed him to the other room. There he sat in the chair as his brother began unwrapping the bandage. The younger one felt his jaw drop once more at the sight of the tattoo. Hanzo chuckled when he glanced at Genji, seeing the awestruck expression on his face.

 

 

‘’Looks like it is healing correctly. I think I do not have to put the bandages back on’’ he said. Genji shot him a grateful smile. ‘’I will have to put some soothing ointment on it, or else it will burn when you are standing  in the sun.’’

 

‘’Well, I suppose you and Jesse had a fun night.’’ Genji said as Hanzo was retrieving said ointment from one of the drawers.

 

‘’A fun morning, I would say. As much as we did not sleep a lot last night, we spent that time talking.’’

 

Genji rolled his eyes.

 

‘’You are so boring, brother.’’

 

Hanzo laughed, and began putting the ointment on the younger’s arm. At first it itched slightly, but the feeling passed after a second. Then, the older got up and turned to the door.

 

‘’Oh, I forgot to mention. Dr. Ziegler will be come by today for a check up’’ he started, looking at Genji sideways. ‘’I will be at the café. And for crying out loud, brother,  ask her out already.’’

 

‘’She did not tell me! She said her tattoo was fine, how do you-‘’ he wanted to say, but Hanzo quickly cut him off.

‘’Like I said’’ he winked. ‘’Fun night.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I always appreciate comments, kudos and bookmarks, so let me know what you think!  
> Love ya <3


End file.
